2000s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 2000s. 2000 January 1st waiting on the roof for Tony Stark.]] *'Bern 2000': New Year's Day comes, and the distraught Aldrich Killian is still waiting for Tony Stark on the roof of a building in Bern, Switzerland, because Stark promised to meet him there. Meanwhile, Stark chose to party and sleep with Maya Hansen. Seeing the New Year's celebrations below inspires Killian to continue his work without Stark. That morning, Maya Hansen wakes up to find Stark has discreetly left her.Iron Man 3 3rd *Aldrich Killian accepts Maya Hansen into A.I.M., and they continue to develop the Extremis virus. June *Pop sees his son for the last time.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets 2001 January 20th * 's presidency, which was influenced by elements of HYDRA, comes to an end.Captain America: The Winter Soldier March *The Momentum Alternative Energy Labs Headquarters in Houston are shut down.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss 13th *'' '' by is released, later downloaded by Danny Rand.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way , , , , , , , , , , June 28th *Under the influence of HYDRA, NASA sends astronauts Will Daniels, Taylor, Brubaker, and Austin through the Monolith to survey the planet on the other side of the portal until an extraction team could come to retrieve them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.05: 4,722 Hours''In ''4,722 Hours, Daniels says that he came to Maveth in "2001." July 10th *'' '' by is released, featuring the song Heat of the Moment, which Danny Rand later downloads onto his iPod. September 11th *The occur.The Incredible Hulk 12th *Frank Castle enlists in the and is placed under the command of Ray Schoonover. 13th *Two days after the , Thaddeus Ross convinces the U.S. Armed Forces to start the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project in an attempt to recreate the results of Project Rebirth.The Incredible Hulk October 23rd *The 1st Generation is released, and bought by the Rand family for Danny Rand. 2002 ]] August 19th *S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Agent Phil Coulson on a mission in Cusco, Peru.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 20th *In Peru, Coulson meets Camilla Reyes, developing a romantic relationship with her.In 0-8-4, on the reasoned date of September 13, 2013, it is said that the mission in Cusco was "11 years ago." 2003 March 20th *The begins, and is orchestrated by HYDRA.Avengers: Age of Ultron 22nd *In an act orchestrated by HYDRA, eight thousand members of Iraq's 51st Infantry Division surrender to American and British forces. August 29th *Having been accepted into Columbia University Law School, Matt Murdock enters his room and introduces himself to his new roommate Foggy Nelson, who is signing on to a Punjabi course at the last minute. Nelson admits that he heard about what had happened to Murdock as a child and is excited for their upcoming three years together.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock 2004 June ]] *John Garrett returns to Grant Ward, after leaving him in the Wyoming wilderness for five years. He tells Ward he has been accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D. and will operate within as a sleeper agent for HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag 5th * dies.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes. July *The Momentum Alternative Energy Labs Headquarters in New York City are shut down.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss August *Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov are incarcerated at Utkin Prison.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood September *Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons begin attending the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People 2005 February 25th *Bruce Banner joins the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project at Culver University at the insistence of his girlfriend Betty Ross. Betty's father, General Thaddeus Ross lies to the scientists on the project, claiming their work will help protect soldiers from depleted uranium.The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture April 5th *'' '' is released by , containing the song . 16th self-testing]] *Under the threat of funding cuts, Bruce Banner tests the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project on himself, but the combination of Gamma Radiation and the serum Betty Ross developed based on Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum results in the accident that turns him into Hulk. Gamma pulses stored in Banner's amygdala which are released during high stress moments, will trigger a transformation. Betty is injured and hospitalized. 19th *Bruce Banner visits Betty Ross at the hospital and Thaddeus Ross admits to Banner that the project is being developed as a weapon, not just defense. Banner goes on the run. The Military closes the lab building for a year and shuts down the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. General Ross keeps some project data, while Betty also secretly holds onto data and remains at Culver University. After Banner's leak, Ross put the military in his track. Angered by her father's treatment of Banner, Betty stops talking to him. This is the start of the Chase of Bruce Banner, which spans for six years. 25th *'' '' is released as a single by . May 19th *Bruce Banner tries to flee from the United States and into Canada by sneaking into a truck that was heading through the border with Idaho. Banner is caught but when the State Troopers officers try to arrest him, Banner is forced to transform into Hulk. *Hulk flees after the incident. In his run, the Hulk is sighted by locals along the US/Canada border. *After the incident, a watch is found with the words "To Bruce, all my love, Betty" inscribed on the back of it. September 12th *Misty Knight is first bumped off patrol.Luke Cage: 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards 2006 February 7th *Bruce Banner tries to contact Betty Ross, but the e-mail is intercepted by the Military and she never receives it. April 9th *The Mossad sends a photograph of a destructive event, possibly linked to Hulk, to the Strategic Operations Command Center. 18th *Hope Mackenzie is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With our Devils 22nd *Hope Mackenzie dies. May 27th *Bruce Banner is spotted via satellite recon photo in Canada. 28th *Hulk is sighted by locals, who mistake him for a " ". June 13th * moves from the to the in New York City.The Avengers 23rd *Murdock and Nelson gatecrash an expensive party together, and there Murdock meets fellow student Elektra Natchios. As the two of them talk, Natchios deduces things about him, however, Murdock uses his wit to keep the conversation going, and the two leave the party together, getting into another person's sports car and driving off. From then on, the two continue to commit reckless acts together and get closer.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku: "10 Years Ago". July 8th *Late at night, Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios break into Fogwell's Gym. The two of them discuss their pasts and learn more about each other, with both also mentioning that they have enjoyed the last few weeks together. They begin to playfully fight in the boxing ring, but the intimacy leads the two of them passionately making love in that gym for the first time. 29th *'Attack on Roscoe Sweeney': In the night, Natchios takes Murdock to an expensive penthouse. They break in and go to the kitchen, taking food from the fridge and discussing the passionate and luxurious future that the two of them want to have together. When they hear noises, Natchios goes ahead of Murdock, and when he walks into the room, she gleefully tells him that she has Roscoe Sweeney, the killer of Murdock's father, bound to a chair for him to enact revenge on. This was his house all along, and she expected him to appreciate the gesture. Murdock is at first reluctant, but Natchios manipulates him to start punching Sweeney. Because of her, he begins to savor the feeling of revenge. However, when she then tries to get him to kill Sweeney, Murdock realizes what a dangerous relationship he has got himself into. He steps away, breaking off his relationship with Natchios, and calls the police; however, when he looks around, Natchios is gone. August 4th and Foggy Nelson swear to be business partners]] *With their finals fast approaching after nearly 3 years of law school, having now developed a strong friendship, Nelson often jokes about Murdock's blindness, while Murdock would tease Nelson about many of his poor life choices, such as his decision to join a course studying Punjabi simply to get close to a girl. On a night out together when they really should be studying, Nelson asks Murdock what happened to "the Greek girl" who Murdock was dating, to which Murdock simply replies that things did not work out. The two joke about their future as partners at law, and they swear to work together for many years. September 1st *Akela Amador and two other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents conduct a raid to one of Vanchat's gulags. The agents are murdered and Amador is captured, spending four years in a cage.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy''In ''Eye-Spy, it is said on the reasoned date of October 1, 2013 that Amador's raid was "7 years ago." 14th *Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. sends a second team to the gulag raided by Akela Amador's team. They find several corpses, but do not locate Amador. October 21st *The Military loses Bruce Banner, who eventually arrives in Eastern Nunavut near Greenland, in the Arctic Circle to commit suicide in a place where his body would not be found.The Incredible Hulk Extended Scene *In the Arctic, Banner tries to shoot himself in the mouth. The attempt fails and he turns into Hulk, who spits out the bullet, and Banner wakes up afterwards. The incident is detected by satellite, and this is the last sighting of Bruce Banner for at least five months. November 14th *The device is released. One is later owned by Peter Quill, after being obtained by the Yondu Ravager Clan.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 2007 January 22th *A picture that came to the United States Armed Forces of a wrecked car in Samara, Russia is assigned as a possible incident caused by Hulk. March 1st *Bruce Banner is spotted in Rome, Italy, with information provided by Interpol. 3rd blueprints]] *S.H.I.E.L.D. is brought in to help Thaddeus Ross, and continues helping him until 2011. Stark Industries sells him HMMWV-mounted sonic cannons. October 17th and Nick Fury meet for the first time]] *Nick Fury, in disguise, finds Bruce Banner in a bar and tries to find out what Thaddeus Ross' "Super-Soldier Program" did to him. He tells Agents Johnson and Peterson to gain Banner's trust and see how he reacts to certain things, so the agents pretend they were dating and Johnson cheated on Peterson with him. Banner gets confused when Johnson pulls him toward her, and Peterson threatens him. The stress of the situation causes Banner to turn into Hulk and go on a rampage.The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files 19th *Nick Fury calls a meeting of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and tells them Hulk is only a secondary matter. 31st *Aldrich Killian injects himself with Extremis, which heals his disabilities and enables him to walk without a cane. November *The Momentum Alternative Energy Labs Headquarters in Pasadena, California are shut down.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss December *'Escape from Utkin Prison': Using the bones of their dead cellmate Alexei as weapons, Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov escape from Utkin Prison. Their original plan was to return to Moscow where they once lived as princes, but they instead travel to New York City to forge a new life. 2008 January 20th *Matthew Ellis becomes President of the United States.The Avengers February 14th *The movie of Simon Williams, Oh, Rebecca is released.Oh, Rebecca theatrical poster on the set of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 's career in real life started in 1993-1994 with a couple of things, but he only started acting in bigger things around 1998 with where he has a small role, and then he was a big name following and in 2002-2003. Using these real life facts, it is fair to assume that all the films of Simmon Williams are post-2002, especially considering Simon's appearance age. *Aldrich Killian finds candidates for his Extremis program, including Ellen Brandt, Chad Davis, Eric Savin, and Jack Taggart, all of whom were in the United States Army and suffered serious injuries. 19th *The candidates are given Extremis. Some of them do not survive, and their bodies explode. The successful subjects heal from their injuries and regrow lost limbs. May 6th *Eva Belyakov, a member of the Inhuman community in Afterlife, goes rogue after Jiaying refuses to allow Belyakov's unstable daughter, Katya, to go through Terrigenesis. She takes with her an assortment of stolen Terrigen Crystals, which she uses to transform Katya without the proper mental conditioning. Katya develops sensory manipulating powers and a hunger for pain. The mother-daughter duo travel to Bahrain, where they create chaos by using Katya's powers to sap the emotional energies from local civilians.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda: "7 Years Ago". 15th cradling the deceased Katya Belyakov.]] *'Rescue in Bahrain': S.H.I.E.L.D. takes notice of Eva Belyakov's activities and tracks her down to Manama, Bahrain. A team led by Phil Coulson and Melinda May is dispatched to analyze Belyakov for the Index; they are unaware of Katya's involvement or powers. Eva and Katya assume control of a group of gangsters and hold the entire S.H.I.E.L.D., minus Coulson and May, hostage within a warehouse. May ventures into the warehouse alone and crosses off the controlled gangsters and Eva. Katya reveals herself to May and nearly uses her powers to kill the subjugated S.H.I.E.L.D. team, forcing May to shoot her dead. For her role in saving them, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team gives May the nickname "The Cavalry", a moniker she grows to despise.In Melinda, on the reasoned date of April 21, 2015, the Rescue in Bahrain is shown to be "7 years ago." *Jiaying and Gordon travel to Manama with the intention of dealing with Eva and Katya themselves, but find that S.H.I.E.L.D. has already killed them. 16th *May returns to the United States, traumatized by the ordeal in Manama. She shuts herself off from everyone, including her husband Andrew Garner. Over time, their marriage falls apart. With approval from Maria Hill, May switches from field duty to a simple desk job. June 22nd *Lance Hunter participates in an operation in Basra, Iraq.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head''In ''Heavy is the Head, it is said that the operation in Basra was in "'08." July 20th *Cassie Lang is born to Scott and Maggie Lang.Ant-Man August 8th *Grant Ward starts serving in the , making several contacts in the area.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub 22nd *Edison Po disappears off the grid.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge''In ''The Bridge, it is said that Po "fell off the grid in '08." 2009 March 1st *R. Giyera enlists as a security specialist in the Maryland branch of Endotex Labs.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale 9th *Natasha Romanoff is given the task of escorting a nuclear scientist out of Iran. The Winter Soldier attacks them in Odessa, Ukraine, firing a bullet which goes through Romanoff's abdomen and hits the scientist, successfully killing him.Captain America: The Winter Soldier''In ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier, it is stated on April 2, 2014 that the Odessa Winter Soldier attack was "5 years ago." June 12th *Chad Davis explodes from an Extremis malfunction in Rose Hill, Tennessee. Five other people are killed in the explosion. 25th *Aldrich Killian starts the Phase 0 of Extremis Injections.Captain America: Civil War Prelude September 14th *Damon Boone begins to speak out against Mariah Dillard's campaigns in Harlem.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest December 18th *Nick Fury puts Phil Coulson in charge of Project T.A.H.I.T.I., an experiment in which the preserved corpse of the Kree that was recovered in 1945 is harvested of its bodily fluids for medicinal purposes. The goal of the project is to create a medicine that could potentially save a mortally wounded Avenger.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal''In ''The Writing on the Wall, it is said on the reasoned date of March 16, 2015 that Rebecca Stevens was said to have died "5 years ago." This would place her supposed death around April 21, 2010. It can be assumed that the trials began around a month before this, approximately March 19, 2010, and that the preparations on Project T.A.H.I.T.I. would have begun around 3 months prior to that, approximately December 18, 2009. References Category:Timeline